


Meteorstuck Valentine's Day Indulgence

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, oof I know this is late but. I did write this on the 14th I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Summary: So I don't know how to use the Homestuck skin so the first chapter is the text as an image because I wanted those nice nice colors. The second chapter is plain text for those who are vision impaired or just have lackluster internet.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how to use the Homestuck skin so the first chapter is the text as an image because I wanted those nice nice colors. The second chapter is plain text for those who are vision impaired or just have lackluster internet.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose: It's February 14th.

Kanaya: And What Significance Does That Hold

Rose: Oh, nothing much.

Rose: Just a human celebration.

Kanaya: I Am Always Eager To Become More Multicultural

Kanaya: Do Tell Me More

Kanaya leaned just the slightest bit into the table; closer to Rose, who was wearing her godtier garb instead of that dress she had alchemized months ago. The earrings remained, however. 

Rose: Well, on this day, typically humans will gift each other garish greeting cards, called "Valentines," to each other. If the humans are especially young, said cards will be made out of construction paper. If they're older, they'll purchase them from a store.

Kanaya: Interesting

Kanaya: But I Have One Question

Rose: Which is?

Kanaya: Whats Construction Paper

Rose: Are you familiar with printer paper?

Kanaya: Printer Paper?

Rose: Surely you had printers on Alternia? Or am I mistaken?

Kanaya: Oh

Kanaya: A Splashgrub

Rose: I will never get over the increasingly literal naming conventions of your species, Kanaya.

Kanaya: If I Have To Be Multicultural

Kanaya: Then So Do You

Kanaya's coutenace shifted just the slightest bit, and made an expression only Rose could interpret correctly on the first try. 

Mirroring Kanaya's earlier gesture, Rose leaned forward into the table as well, their faces less than a foot apart now.

Terezi: WHO4

Terezi: DO 1 H4PP3N TO B3 1NT3RRUPT1NG SOM3TH1NG? >:]

If Rose had lighter skin, her embarrassment would be apparent for all to see.

Rose: Not at all, Terezi. Only a serious lecture on human culture.

Terezi: GOOD

Terezi: B3C4US3 1 W4S WOND3R1NG 1F YOUV3 S33N VR1SK4 4ROUND

Terezi: WH4T 4BOUT YOU K4N4Y4

Kanaya: Erm

Kanaya: What About Me

Terezi: HAV3 YOU S33N VR1SKA?

Kanaya: No

Terezi summarily left the room, wacking her cane against the doorframe as she left.

Rose: She's probably pouring out the rest of my stash.

Kanaya: Most Likely

Kanaya's gaze shifted to Dave's turntables, which were still sitting near the edge of the table.

Kanaya: I Dont Think Its Unreasonable To Expect Company Soon

Kanaya: It Would Be Wise To Relocate

Rose: A wise suggestion indeed.

Upon absconding from the living room and ascending the staircase to the girls' shared respiteblock, Kanaya's biolumiscence revealed the location of a certain thief.

Kanaya: Vriska

Kanaya: Terezi Was Looking For You

Vriska: Yeah, yeah, I know. Man, why are you still 8eing so meddlesome, fussyfangs? You've got a new gal to worry a8out now. 

Rose: Do my eyes decieve me, or is the door to our minifridge open?

Vriska: Yeah, I finished pouring out that rest of that awful shit you keep chugging.

Rose: And are you reading-

Vriska: Yeah. I gotta give it to you, Lalonde, you're really on a roll today with all these o8servations. You have some interesting stuff here, I must admit. I never heard of Carl Jung until today.

Kanaya: I Think Its Best You Go Find Terezi

Vriska: Alright, alright! 

Vriska shuffled up from the considerably smaller pillow pile next to the fridge and out the door, her horns only slightly missing the top of the doorframe.

Kanaya: Lets Be Thankful She Didnt Bust Open My Vampire Erotica

Rose: Agreed. 

Before long, they could hear the cacophany of sounds Dave and Karkat called music echoing throughout the meteor. 

Kanaya: Confound These Acoustics

Rose: One could say they drive me to drink.

Kanaya: But Vriska Just Ransacked Our Fridge

Rose: That she did. But She didn't think about looking under the pillow pile.

Kanaya: Not Right Now Rose

Rose: Alright, you win. I capitulate.

Kanaya went to close the fridge.

Kanaya: She Completely Trashed It

Kanaya took a moment to stack the cans of Tab again.

Rose: May I ask why you keep entertaining her antics?

Kanaya: I Dont

Kanaya: Rather

Kanaya: She Entertains Mine

Kanaya: And The Lack Of Doors In Here Dont Help

Rose: I see.

Rose: If you ask me, it seems like she's more into us than she's into Terezi.

Kanaya: Oh No

Kanaya: Believe You Me

Kanaya: Shes *Very* Into Terezi

Kanaya: Vriskas Just

Kanaya: Hmmm

Kanaya: How To Put This

Rose: Take your time.

Kanaya: She Throws Everything At You

As if summoned, Vriska's yells could be heard as well.

Rose: Is she arguing with Dave or Karkat this time?

Kanaya: Why Not Both

Rose let out a snicker.

Rose: We're kind of alike, now that I think about it.

Kanaya: Me And You

Rose: Yes. But I meant Vriska and I. We're both tall, and heroes of light.

Kanaya: And You Both Nearly Wrecked Your Respective Sessions

Kanaya: Vriska Was Right You Really Are On Roll With These Observations

Rose: Am I wrong?

Kanaya: No

Kanaya: But Theres A Flaw In Your Logic

Kanaya: You Dont have Gray Skin

Rose: Neither do you, at the moment.

Kanaya finally made her way to the pillow pile from kneeling at the fridge, sitting down beside Rose. She clutched her hands to her abdomen.

Rose: Kanaya? 

Kanaya's face contorted in pain.

Rose: Is your scar hurting again?

Kanaya: Yes Of Course

Kanaya: What Else Would It Be

Rose: A fair point.

Kanaya: I Need To Figure Out How to Turn My Skin Off

Kanaya: I Think It Might Be Making Matters Worse

Kanaya: Kneeling Over There For A Few Minutes Likely Didnt Help

Rose: Do you want me to look at it?

Kanaya: Why Not

Kanaya pushed up her shirt, revealing the mangled, tangled mess of scar tissue.

Rose: I'll admit, it doesn't get any less gruesome no matter how many times I see it.

Kanaya: It Still Hasnt Closed Up Yet Has It

Rose: No.

Rose gently pushed aside some of the dangling pieces of skin, revealing a very small area that could still be seen straight through. Only a slight tinge of jade stained her fingers this time.

Rose: Honestly, I'm surprised that you're still able to walk. Shouldn't your spine have shattered?

Kanaya: I Dont Know

Kanaya: Can You Get Me The Cape

Rose got Kanaya the cape.

Rose: How tight do you want it?

Kanaya: I Dont Want It Anymore Nevermind

Rose: Why not? Bad Memories?

Kanaya: Yes

Kanaya: That And Im Not Sure If It Would Help Or Hurt

Dave: uh is everything ok

Dave: kanaya looks dead

Rose: She is, technically speaking.

Dave: well shes sprawled out over the pillows like someones getting ready to outline her in chalk

Dave: its like a fucking episode of csi up in here

Terezi: WH4T 4BOUT L4W 4ND ORD3R

Dave: geez terezi no need to yell

Dave: we have amazing fucking acoustics in here

Dave: these are like the nic cage of acoustics

Dave: oh man cant believe i said that

Dave: guess i am missing john after all

Dave: im never gonna live this down

Dave: anyway and with her scar out like that you look like youre getting ready to deliver an organ baby

Dave: or a baby of scar tissue one or the other

Kanaya: Thank You For Your Sensitivity Dave

Rose: Actually, the nerve damage might be so severe that there's no sensitivity left.

Kanaya: I Wish That Were The Case

Dave: save the joking for later 

Dave: karkats making chicken nuggies

Karkat: FOR THE LAST *FUCKING* TIME

Karkat: THEY'RE NOT "CHICKEN NUGGIES" 

Dave looked back down the stairs at Karkat.

Dave: karkat

Dave: mind the acoustics

Dave: sorry to keep interrupting the lesbiance but terezi and vriska are gonna inhale them all if you dont get down here

Dave turned around and left. With the acoustics, Kanaya and Rose were surprised they didn't hear him coming.

Kanaya: Rose

Rose: Yes, dear?

Kanaya: Whats A Chicken Nuggie


End file.
